I'm with you
by MusicLover19
Summary: One-shot. Song-fic to 'I'm with you don't tell me ' by Go Audio. Sequel to 'Lips Of An Angel'. Draco and Hermione meet in secret to discuss what was going to happen.


Title : I'm With You

Summery : One-shot. Song-fic to 'I'm with you (don't tell me)' by Go Audio. Sequel to 'Lips Of An Angel'. Draco and Hermione meet in secret to discuss what was going to happen.

_I've had this in my head for a while but I couldn't think of the right song to go with it… I suggest reading 'lips of an angel' first as this one may not make much sense. I hope these two stories aren't too bad, first Songfic's I've done. :)_

**I'm with You**

_Light reflects,_  
_The darkened moon tonight_,

I sighed. We were supposed to meet half an hour ago. I hope he didn't find her.

Ever since that phone call I had been worrying about her. it brought up old feelings, ones forbidden by my world.

I had been pacing back and forth in front of this body of water waiting for her. Normally I would sit and appreciate the moonlight, tonight I couldn't. I needed to see her.

A soft 'pop' told me she had arrived.

_Your make-up smeared across your face tells me,  
You're not fine,_

"Hermione!" I gasped once I had turned. All of her make-up had smeared from her tears.

"Draco…" she whispered stepping forward. I ran to her and hugged her off the ground spinning the two of us in a circle.

"How are you?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. It had always been that way, it was her nature. She would bottle it up and not let anything out.

_Just a line that you recite,  
I can see that,_  
_Tears falling down give no answer,_

The tears would not stop. I was finding it hard not to show her I was worried. That annoyed her to no end. People worrying and feeling sorry for her.

"It's him again isn't it?" I asked without needing the answer.

_Seems you don't even know who you are,_  
_Someone take her home away from here._

Her small nod broke my heart. I regretted everything I did to her. She was magically.

Her crying had stopped. We both sat facing the silver moon.

"It's like your eyes," she said in a wistful tone.

"What?" I asked lightly, not fully understanding.

"There a deep, memorizing silver and they seem to hide so much… just like the moon," she explained with a smile. Her smile wasn't right though, it didn't reach her eyes like normal.

_You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,  
Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy,_

"Please tell me what wrong," I begged.

"Nothings wrong," she mumbled.

"Don't lie to me Hermione," I stressed her name. "It's obvious you're not happy."

"I can't…" she whispered as her eyes began to fill again. If it was any other girl I would have been running, but with Hermione… I needed to see her smile, if only for a second.

_Is it something you can't say,_  
_I'll stay all night,_  
_So tell me, so tell me,_  
_What is there to hide?  
I'm with you._

"I can stay all night," I offered. We had done that throughout the past two years. Two enemies brought together by tears. "Just like old times."

"We can't go back… can we?" she asked sniffling.

"Not yet hun," I whispered into her hair. The familiar smell of strawberries mixed with the faint scent of books had always been 'her' smell. "I wish we could though," I said closing my eyes.

_A hundred reasons why,  
I can see it in your eyes,  
Something's wrong with you,_

"When we go back I'm ending it with Ron," she said in a soft voice. My eyes snapped open and found hers right away. Eyes were truly the key to someone's soul. Her's shows me nothing but love. Not tonight though, they were filled with worry, hatred, sadness and pain.

"I'm glad," I said. Still I didn't know the fully extant of what he did.

_Always in denial,  
Can it really be that bad?  
Being who you are?  
And tears falling down give no answer,  
Seems you don't even know who you are,  
Someone take her home away from here._

She looked away from my eyes embarrassed. She was beautiful and yet she didn't believe it. She was more then beautiful. She was exquisite.

_You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,  
Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy,  
Is it something you can't say,  
I'll stay all night,  
So tell me, so tell me,  
What is there to hide?  
I'm with you._

"I'm tired of this… of us hiding," I sighed quietly. I wanted the whole world to know. I was just scared.

"I am too. We have to keep hidden though Draco. You know more then I, and your dad," I shushed her with my finger. He wasn't my father. I hated him for making me what I was. He made me a monster.

_Tears falling down give no answer,  
Seems you don't even know who you are,  
Someone take her home away from, away from here._

"I still remember our first kiss…" she began with that wistful smile again. The amount of times I replay that over in my head.

"At the Yule Ball," I smirked. "The first time I saw you cry," I finished softly. Like me she didn't like expressing her emotions in front of people.

"It was the first time I saw you cry as well if I remember correctly," she said holding on to my arm. It had been her way of trying to comfort herself, I had run in on her hugging an old teddy bear to her chest crying on the night of the Ball.

I had offered her a dance and to my surprise she accepted, I thought she would yell, but no. She smiled a sad smile and took my hand. We danced for an hour before a really slow song came on. By the end of it we were kissing. Plus to top it off, all this happened on top of a tower, where anyone could see us.

_You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,  
Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy,  
Is it something you can't say,  
I'll stay all night,  
So tell me, so tell me,  
Everything's alright and you're happy_

Her smile was becoming real, slowly. Her eyes held the spark. Then she spoke the words I desperately didn't want to hear.

You just sit there quiet with your fake smile,  
(You Say that you are, I can tell that you're not)

"What going to happen now?"

_Don't tell me, don't tell me,  
(coz I know you better or now have you forgot?)_

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I stood and held out my hand, she happily took it.

_Everything's alright and you're happy,_  
_(You Say that you are, I can tell that you're not coz I know you better or now have you forgot?)_

I pulled her into another hug. This night was almost perfect.

_Is it something you can't say,  
(You Say that you are, I can tell that you're not)_

"I don't want this night to ever end," she whispered into my neck before looking in my eyes.

_I'll stay all night,  
(coz I know you better or now have you forgot?)_

"Neither do I," I muttered press my lips to her gently.

_So tell me, so tell me,_

"I love you," she whispered against my lips.

_What is there to hide?_

"And I love you too," I said back just as desperately. I really did need her.

_I'm with you_

If only this could last…

_**AN: I love the ending (almost in tears). I know Draco isn't really like that but imagine if he was. I really enjoyed writing this, they deserved their moment.**_

_**I've actually been listening to this song for about an hour whilst writing this you know?**_

_**I don't know if I should do another one, where they're together… give us ideas…**_

_**So yea… tell me what you think please.**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
